


A Mother's Love

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [18]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), ;-;, Angst, Crying, Dream is like her son, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Mama Puffy bitches!, Mental Breakdown, Mother-Son Relationship, Pandora's vault is inhumane even in the actual canon, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Scars, Sweet Ending, This was good angst, hes a sad boy, its just worse here and slightly dehumanizing bc Dream is restrained constantly, made himself numb, mama puffy gonna fix that tho, mama puffy was fucking fun to write omg, mentions of manipulation, omg long writing pogggggg, protective captain puffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Puffy wants to see Dream.Not inside that god forsaken cell,out in the world.WHen she does it's so much worse than she thought.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 43
Kudos: 756





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! More prison Dream poggg
> 
> Definitely less sad than the last thing I wrote lmao
> 
> mama puffy was fun to write ngl 
> 
> I hope i wrote her right though, Ive never written her so i was rather scared when i posted this lol
> 
> lol im fuckin tired and it's finally friday so imma sleep
> 
> lmao probably not actually but whatever-
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

She tapped her foot nervously from where she sat, the sound echoing in the quiet room she was in. The only other sound was when someone would move, their netherite armor shifting in the process. Saying she was nervous was an understatement. She had begged Sam to see Dream. He kept telling her he wasn’t going to bring him out of his cell but that wasn’t good enough. Dream had been in there for 3 months. No one visited him. Puffy had been away from the SMP with Niki and only just came back maybe a week ago. When she heard that Dream, her duckling, was still in that horrid place and had received no visitors she freaked. She got down on her hands and knees and begged Sam to let Dream out so she could visit him. She didn’t want to visit him in the cell, she wanted her duckling to see the world he’s been deprived of for 3 fucking months. She was going to see him outside of that fucking obsidian room. It took a whole week to convince Sam but he finally caved. He said he’d bring him out under certain circumstances. He would be brought to a building that was secure, and not open-roofed. Anyone there besides Puffy would be equipped with netherite armor and if Dream did anything he wasn’t allowed to be killed but he could be injured or restrained in any way to ensure he didn’t escape. But he could NOT die. Puffy swallowed thickly. There were a LOT of people around the room they were in. They decided they’d just build a room since they didn’t want to risk the destruction of another place. Punz, Sapnap, George, Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, Jack, Hbomb, and others were all there to make sure he didn’t get out. Puffy was the only one not armed in the least. She was in her normal clothing, but she had a gift for Dream which was currently the only thing she had in his inventory besides some water and some of a cake she had made for him the night before. Sam had left to retrieve Dream about half an hour ago so he should be heading here with Dream now. As if on cue the sound of the iron doors opening made her head snap to the doors. Sam was there, holding onto a chain tightly. He made eye contact with Puffy before looking away. There was something about Sam’s facial expression and his eyes that made the dread in her stomach double in size. He walked inside and then Dream’s figure came into view and Puffy’s eyes widened. He looked awful. The first thing she noticed was the lack of his mask, his scarred face being showcased to the world for the first time. The scar that went through his eye, the one he was almost the most desperate and adamant to hide, was shown. One of his biggest weaknesses was the fact he was half-blind, and now everyone knew. It was a vulnerability that should never have been seen but it was being showed to everyone who hated him. They could all exploit it now. The scar on his lip and the one on the side of his neck running up to his cheek was visible too. His usually bond hair looked darker and it was messy but that wasn’t too different from usual. The eye bags he had were massive. She noticed the iron shackle around his neck with a chain-link attaching it to the shackles around his wrist. It looked tight and god it looked so dehumanizing. She would place money on the fact that there’s bruising under all his restraints. He was wearing a long-sleeve forest green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The jagged scars on his arms were showed then as well. She was glad he at least had pants so the scars on his legs were hidden. They were black sweat pants, and he was barefoot but she could see that he used to be wearing shackles on his ankles as well and for a while. He looked skinner, thankfully not by too much but she guessed Dream had stopped eating maybe around a week or two ago. The thing that was the worst though were his eyes. She had seen his face before, he had beautiful, vibrant green eyes, that practically glowed sometimes. But now? They were just dull green orbs. And god, they looked so void of any emotion. They looked  _ numb. _ He took a few more steps in stopping a few inches behind Sam who still kept his gaze away from Puffy. She recognized the eyes Sam had. They were ones of shame and surprisingly guilt. Puffy felt tears come to her eyes when she and Dream made eye contact, his eyes only seemed to get darker. She swallowed. How could anyone think this was okay? It was so wrong. Multiple signs point to him being chained up in an already inescapable prison. That alone is awful and extremely dehumanizing but add to the fact that he didn’t get out at all and no one visited him made it all so much worse. She couldn’t help but look around the room at the people in it. Some of them looked surprised at the condition Dream was in. Others just stared trying to hide whatever they were feeling. She scowled and refocused onto Dream. Who was still standing there, not having moved even in the slightest. Puffy held back her tears as she approached him. Dream was looking in her direction but he looked like he was staring past her like she wasn’t even there. Puffy stopped in front of Dream. She reached up and cupped his freckled cheeks, making him look down at her. She looked into his dull eyes and couldn’t stop the tears from falling anymore. She let out a sob and looked down for a second before looking back up. 

“Oh my duckling, what did they do to you?” whispered Puffy. Dream just stared and Puffy couldn’t hold herself back as she stood on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. She knows he’s done awful things, she knows he’s manipulated people and hurt them but God, no matter what you did, no one deserves to be put in a cell like that. It was so inhumane and awful. She pulled back a little bit and kissed his forehead, putting a hand on his cheek. 

“Hi baby, please, please god say something, anything,” whispered Puffy desperately. She needed to hear his voice, she needed to. Dream blinked before his chapped lips opened.

“I’m s-sorry,” rasped Dream. She choked out a sob and pulled him into another hug. She noticed the way he seemed to be resisting the affection. Like he was hesitating so she pulled back and turned to Sam who had been watching from the corner of his eyes but once again looked away. 

“Take these off right fucking now.” she spat pointing to the shackles on his wrist.

“Puffy-” tried Sam but Puffy walked up and slapped him across the face. She was pleased to hear the gasps from their audience. Sam put a hand on his cheek.

“Do it or I will find the keys myself and then I will not refrain from hurting you,” said Puffy. Sam looked at Dream who had gone back to staring but instead of straight he looked down at his wrist and the iron shackles that sat there. Sam pulled a key out of his pocket and walked over to Dream who tried to move away from him. Puffy snatched the keys from him and quickly unlocked them, the cuffs falling to the floor. Dream visibly shudder from the air that reached his wrist. He also hissed in pain at the bruises that were there. She went to unlock the one from his neck but noticed that the keyhole wasn’t the same and she sharply turned to Sam.

“Give me,” she demanded. Sam sighed.

“I don’t have that one on me Puffy, it’s back at the prison,” answered Sam. At those words, she wanted to stab him. Instead, she took a deep and turned to Dream who’s arms now hung limp. She walked in front of him. 

“Does it feel better to have those off?” she asked with the best smile she could manage. Dream looked at her. He didn’t understand why she was doing any of this. Why was she helping? It didn’t matter anyway. She was just gonna leave him too. Dream saw her smile falter when he didn’t answer so he nodded and her smile brightened a little bit.

“That’s good, I bet it was uncomfortable,” said Puffy. Dream nodded again. It was hell having to wear those, they were never removed. He understood why though so he never complained. Puffy watched him with cautious eyes before she held her arms open. She wanted him to hug her. She wanted him to know he could hug her. Dream looked at her open arms, curiosity sparking in him. Puffy smiled when she saw him furrow his eyebrows in confusion. He was at least feeling something. 

“ Hug? You always liked mine. I remember one day after you and Punz were messing with me that you probably liked my hugs best other than Sapnap’s. Do you remember that?” asked Puffy. Dream’s mind suddenly flashed back to that day. He and Punz had been messing with her all day and after that, he went over to her house and she hugged him. It had been a while since he had been hugged so he melted into her arms and said she gave good hugs. Puffy watched as his blank stare returned and she sighed in disappointment.

“I r-remember,” mumbled Dream. Puffy winced at how painful his voice sounded.

“That’s great, do you remember what I said after that?” asked Puffy. Dream looked down, something that resembled shame was in his eyes. She lifted his head. 

“I said, no matter what happens, if you ever need a hug you can always come to me.” said Puffy. Right after, she pulled Dream into a hug once more. His arms still hung limp next to his torso. She hadn’t meant to pull Dream down when she hugged him but he was slightly hunched over, chin resting on her shoulder. Dream swallowed. She had said that, hadn’t she? She said that she’d always be there for him. But that was before this happened. Before everything happened. He deserved everything that was happening right now. He deserved to rot in that prison. But… he could enjoy this right? He’d been in there for months. He could enjoy something as small as this right? Dream looked down at Puffy. She was holding him tighter as the seconds passed. He swallowed again. He could enjoy this. He could have this before he went back. And with that thought Dream’s arms wrapped around her and he felt her breath hitch. 

“There you go, that’s my little duckling,” whispered Puffy. Dream felt a feeling he hadn’t felt in a while. A strong wave of the emotions he made himself numb to coming back full force and tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Let it out, it’s okay. You aren’t there, you can cry Dream,” said Puffy. That was all it took for the barrier Dream set up for ages, even before prison, to crumble. Dream hugged her tighter, a choked sob escaping his lips. She rubbed his back and he buried his face into her shoulder, the shirt becoming wet. She held him as he cried. Dream’s unused legs gave out and he fell on her so she slowly helped his knee on the ground, his grip on her never once losing its grip. Broken and raw sobs left his throat as he cried. She had to keep herself somewhat propped up while Dream sat on the ground because of their height difference. He noticed it was getting hard to breathe and she soothed him, rubbing his back as he clung to her.

“Remember to breathe Dream, deep breaths.” reminded Puffy. Dream nodded weakly. He didn’t care that every person who hated his guts watched him break down. He didn’t care about the bruises on his wrist or the chain on his neck. He just hugged her, letting out every pent-up feeling since before even Tommy’s exile and she hugged him, letting him cry. He would occasionally try to speak but it never came out, the words getting caught in his throat. 

“It’s okay. You don’t need to speak,” whispered Puffy. Dream sobbed into her shoulder once more. He hadn’t known Puffy too well before she joined the SMP. Then that one faithful day he happened to be in a weird mood and decided to follow her around and ever since that they clicked. She called him her duckling. Treated him like the human no one else saw. She loved him like a son and she was the mother he never had. Dream loved her like family. Dream sibs slowly died down as he got tired, unable to deal with the emotional toll this had. Puffy pulled back or tried too, Dream’s grip never faltered and she smiled. 

“Duckling, I have a little something for you. Can I give it to you?” said Puffy. Dream reluctantly let go, of her and leaned back. His back was slumped, nothing similar to the once confident posture he always had. Puffy shook her head and went into her inventory, pulling out the water and cake. 

”You should drink some, your throat needs it,” said Puffy handing him the bottle. Dream looked at it before taking it gently and drinking a small sip until he realized how it helped throat and then he chugged it. Puffy laughed quietly and pulled out a fork. 

“I made your favorite cake too, I know how much you loved it when I’d make this,” said Puffy as she handed him a fork. He looked to her for approval and she nodded,

“You don’t need to ask me if you can eat Dream,” said Puffy. Dream looked away shyly before picking up a fork with a sky hand and picking up a piece of it. He put it in his mouth and his eyes widened. It had been so long since he had another meal other than tasteless potatoes. The flavor was sweet but not too sweet. Dream swallowed the sweet and wiped his eyes. Puffy nodded and he ate more until about half was left and then he stopped.

“Is something wrong?” asked Puffy. Dream moved the plate towards her.

“S-share.” was all Dream said and Puffy smiled at him brightly. 

“Thank you for sharing,” said Puffy as she took a bite of the cake. Dream just looked back down at his wrists. 

“Are you okay?” asked Puffy. Dream shrugged.

“It’s b-been a while since I f-felt warm.” said Dream touching his chest. Puffy didn’t know if she should be happy or sad about this. God, when was the last time he was happy.

“When… when was the last time you were happy?” asked Puffy, horrified on the answer. Dream thought for a moment before shaking his head.

“I don’t r-remember.” whispered Dream. Puffy swallowed thickly. God, this kid, her kid, was so fucked up.

“That’s alright, why don’t we make you happier?” offered Puffy. Dream looked at the cake.

“But d-don’t I n-need to go back?” asked Dream, voice quiet. Puffy frowned.

“Anyone here knows what’ll happen if they try to take you back right now.” said Puffy shooting everyone watching a galre. Dream looked up and saw her holding out a hand for him. He hesitantly took it and she struggled to pull him up on wobbly legs with the added challenge of his height. He nearly fell back and he grabbed her shoulder’s tightly. 

“Don’t worry I got you,” said Puffy with a warm smile. Dream nodded. She noticed how he was avoiding the others gazes and she glanced at the 15+ people behind them. She huffed. 

“You wanna go outside? To our spot?” asked Puffy. She saw something spark in Dream’s eyes but it died when his eyes landed on the chain still attached to his neck. 

“I c-can’t.” mumbled Dream. Puffy frowned and Sam cleared his throat.

“He’s right Puffy,” said Sam. Puffy looked at him again.

“You best shut it or I’ll slap you again.” warned Puffy and Sam back up but continued.

“We are going to have to put him back, I’d advise saying your goodbye soon.” said Sam. Puffy looked at the others who nodded in agreement, some more hesitant than others. 

“I c-can’t,” repeated Dream. Puffy turned to Dream.

“You can and you are. Can you step outside Dream? I wanna talk to them.” asked Puffy. Dream stilled.

“I c-can’t.” whispered Dream. Puffy cupped his cheeks with her hands. 

“You can.” said Puffy. Dream felt tears come to his eyes as he shook his head. 

“You can duckling, come on, we’ll do it together.” said Puffy taking Dream’s hand and walking over to the door. The other behind them shifted and Sam got closer.

“Puffy-” started Sam but she pulled the lever and the door opened. She pushed Dream out and he turned around but she began to close the door. He firmly grabbed the door and tried to pull it open. 

“I’m s-scared.” whispered Dream. She smiled at him.

“It’ll be okay, mom’s here. Just give a second.” said Puffy before gently closing the door. Puffy turned around.

“Puffy! What the fuck!?” yelled Tommy, marching up to her. 

“What? Is something wrong Tommy?” asked Puffy. 

“YEs something is fucking wrong! You just put Dream outside, with no one watching him!” yelled Quackity.

“He’s not going to go anywhere!” argued Puffy. Sapnap stepped forwards.

“You know damn well he’s a liar and a manipulator.” said Sapnap. 

“God! He’s been in a cell alone for 3 months!” yelled Puffy. 

“Exactly! That’d make him more desperate!” added Tubbo. Puffy grit her teeth. They were gonna hurt her duckling. Heh, like hell they were. 

“Yeah! Desperate for what?! A friend? A little bit of freedom? MAybe some decent fucking food? Or yeah what about not being chained to a wall 24/7!” screamed Puffy. God, she was so fucking done. Someone went to speak but she spoke first.

“Oh wait no maybe he’s just desperate to be treated like a fucking human being! You guys do remember he’s still a human with emotions and shit right? Or did you forget because all you see is the person you want to see?” continued Puffy.

“Puffy, he’s a fucking psychopath!” yelled Tommy.

“He’s fucking not and even if he was what the hell did you think locking him up was gonna do!?” retorted Puffy. 

“Who here went to see Dream?” asked Puffy. Tommy raised his hand but no one else’s budged. 

“Exactly. Dream’s a social person you pricks, he need human interaction even if it’s to be yelled at for shit he did. He just needs to be near people! You all left him in there for 3 fucking months! Even an emotionally stable person would break because of that! And I can tell you for a fact Dream was more than emotionally unstable.” They all looked away from her.

“Tell me right now, was that the person you used to know?” asked Puffy.

“He could be lying,” said Quackity. Puffy laughed.

“You thought that was acting?! Really?!” yelled Puffy. 

“That wasn’t fake you fuckers. That was raw, pent up emotion and if your sorry asses can’t see that then you have some serious issues.” finished Puffy.

“Do you not remember what he did to all of us?” asked Tubbo. Her eyes softened slightly.

“Of course I do but do none of you remember that people can change? Oh wait sorry you all just assume he’ll be like that forever. You didn’t even give him a goddamn chance. Once he was gone you all just forgot about him. You were gonna leave him alone. God, you did the exact same thing he did to you Tommy but on a way worse level. You were in exile for week, but you still had people Tommy, you just pushed them away. For fucks sake Tommy you did the same thing he did to you but this time you just decided to keep him in there! You didn’t visit, no one here visited! You still had free range to move you limbs! He’s been chained to a fucking wall like a dog! Do you even understand how fucking dehumanizing and inhumane that is? God, I’m so fucking done with all of you.” spat Puffy turning to the door.

“You can’t just let him go Puffy.” said Tommy. Puffy had no intention if letting Dream just get away with all he did but no one deserved this.

“And why-” started Puffy, turning around but she saw Tommy’s sword pointed at her. His hand shaking slightly.

“I’m not gonna let him hurt anyone else.” whispered Tommy. His eyes held pain, regret, ansger and so many more emotions. He was just a kid who had already gone through so much. He didn’t want to hurt her but she knew deep down that he would to keep Dream in prison. 

“Tommy-” she tried but Tommy snarled.

“No! Shut up! You aren’t the one in control here!” yelled Tommy, eye watery. Puffy ]’s eyes widened at his words and for a split second, she saw Dream standing there. She moved and that was all it took for already emotionally unstable and unhinged Tommy to lift his sword. In a few seconds a lot happened. Puffy moved her arms to block the hit while others yelled for Tommy to stop, but the most distinct sound was the iron doors opening and a figure moving in front of her and then everything stopped. She puled her arms down. Dream was in front off her, breaths ragged, blood running down his arm. He had grabbed Tommy’s sword, the blade cutting his hand. Tommy was staring into Dream’s eyes with shock. The others were just staring. Dream gripped the blade and yanked it out of Tommy’s hand. Tommy tried to grab it but Dream grabbed the front of the boy’s shirt and brought him closer. Tommy clawed at the hand. 

Don’t touch my fucking mother.” said Dream before shoving Tommy back, Tubbo catching him. Dream’s sharp, deadly eyes soften when he turned around.

“Are you o-okay?” asked Dream. Puffy blinked a few times looking between Dream and Tommy.

Yeah, don’t worry duckling, I’m okay,” reassured Puffy. Dream nodded and Puffy grabbed his now cut palm. 

“I can fix this up for you once we get there okay?” said Puffy. Dream glanced over at Sam very briefly before refocusing on Puffy and nodding VERY hesitantly. 

“We’re gonna go now, message me if you guys need something that’s actually important.” said Puffy, gently grabbing Dream’s uninjured palm. 

“Let’s go buddy,” said Puffy with a smile. Dream looked back at the others. Eyes glancing over each one of them before landing on Tommy. Tommy swallowed. Dream’s eyes softened completely. 

“Sorry T-tommy, I just didn’t want you t-to hurt her.” mumbled Dream. Puffy squeezed his hand.

“Let’s go.”said Puffy. Dream nodded and they walked out the door hand in hand and a ghost of a smile gracing Dream’s lips. 

  
  
  


Dream was still feeling the grass with his hands. It had been awhile since he had been outside and god he loved it. He was a hunter and a speedrunner ho loved being outside so it only made sense.

“Enjoying yourself?” asked Puffy with a smile. Dream let out a pleased hum. 

“Good, you deserve a break.” said Puffy leaning against the tree. The place they were at was a cliff over the ocean. They was a tree and Puffy had brought a blanket, laying it on the ground for them to sit on. Puffy also found some food and cooked it so they both had good dinner consisting of mutton some mutton and some bread. Dream removed his hand.

Dream?” aske Puffy. Dream turned and looked her. 

Are you happy?’ asked Puffy. Dream stared at her and then out at the ocean. He smiled and Puffy’s eyes widened. It was the first time he had smiled all night. 

“Yeah,” answered Dream, smiling at her. Puffy felt tears come to her eyes and Dream leaned back and snuggled into her side.

“I’m glad Duckling,” whispered Puffy, running her fingers through Dream’s hair.

“I love you Dream,” said Puffy. Dream nodded and looked at her.

“I love you to,” said Dream, laying his head on her shoulder, her puffy, soft hair rubbing gently against his neck, over the chain that still sat there. He smiled.

“I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> It felt like the ending was a bit rushed so im sry if it seemed like that ;-;
> 
> either way I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I wrote most of this at school lmao 
> 
> I was straight up vibing to Sweater Weather and Mr. Blue Sky while writing this lmao
> 
> I hope you guys liked this! 
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚💚💚
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> ALSO!! I hit 200k words! Like all my stories combined is like 200k words! Thank you all so much for the support! I love you all! Its bc of you guys that I get to got to this point! Your support has been amazing! 💚💚💚


End file.
